Deep in Grey and Blue Eyes
by I Am Red Hood
Summary: Summary: Maya Hart is your average eighth grade rebel. She has three friends and like any other normal girl, a crush. On the way home from her semi-formal dance, Maya is kidnapped. She fights with all her might, but she couldn't get away. She really wished she had accepted Farkle's offer when he asked if he should walk her home, but at the same time, she's grateful she hadn't.


**AN: So I am a big Faya / Markle shipper and I wanted to write about them. I know everyone ships Maya and Lucas, or Maya and Josh, but I simply love the idea of Maya and Farkle together, especially in newer episodes. But if anyone knows any really good Faya / Markle fanfiction, tell me please!**

 **Summary: Maya Hart is your average eighth grade rebel. She has three friends and like any other normal girl, a crush. Though she would never tell anyone. On the way home from her semi-formal dance, Maya is kidnapped. She fights with all her might, but she couldn't get away. She really wished she had accepted Farkle's offer when he asked if he should walk her home, but at the same time, she's grateful she hadn't.**

 **Rating: T (thematic elements, intense violent scenes, sexual abuse, some language)**

 **Setting: NYC**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs. I have created a new OC. Tell me what you think of her! I really want to know what you think! Don't forget to read and review! Thank you all, Loves!**

 ** _Chapter One: Captured Rebel_**

Maya Hart was always that girl everyone tended to avoid because of her outward appearance. To everyone she encountered, she was a rebel, she was determined, she was independent, she was intimidating, and most of all, she was fierce.

The thing is, she has three friends. Her best friend, Riley, then there's Ranger Rick, and last but not least, there was the Farkle. But not the Farkle she had always known. When Riley and Farkle were affected by things people were saying in their year book one year, both of them basically reinvented themselves. With one – for once – acting as if she had no emotion in the world, and the other going around saying, "I'm Donnie Barnes!", Maya felt like her world had turned upside down and inside out.

But things were somewhat back to normal. Riley became her normal, happy, wanting-to-fix-the-world self, but Farkle remained similar to what he had made himself into with one turn on his heel. Now, he rarely wore anything colorful, mostly it was denim jeans with some sort of black shirt and black shoes.

Admittedly, she missed the old Farkle, but at the same time, she liked the new Farkle.

Anyways, Maya is now fourteen and she's happier than ever. She has her friends, her mother and Shaun, but they hadn't been speaking recently. Currently, Riley was stressing about the semi – formal and how Lucas still hasn't asked her yet, Lucas is fine as usual, and she's still trying to get used to the new Farkle.

Maya simply likes to laugh at Riley and Lucas. Yeah, she knows riley likes Lucas as a brother, but that doesn't stop her from showing that she obviously thinks of him in the boyfriend-girlfriend sense. Riley has actually found herself in a pickle. She got asked to the dance.

No, not by Lucas Friar. But by Charlie Gardner.

Well, everything played out well enough. For Maya, it was better than 'well'. She got a dance with Farkle. Well, she had before, but this time it was different. He more gentle this time, and he was … sweet.

A small grin appeared on her face as she thought back to dance with him. For once it was a slow song. He held her waist ever so gently and she starred straight into his blue – grey eyes she had always found enticing. For those few minutes she could have him close to her, close enough that she felt like she meant something. Like she was worth more than anything. He seemed to look at her as if she were the perfect red rose.

Maya had rested her head on his chest and allowed her eyes to slowly flutter shut. She knew he probably thought she had lost her mind, but his outward affections for me and Riley had lessened lately, and she was staring to worry. Even if Maya never wanted to admit this, she had always liked him, Farkle. But she had always assumed his constant flirting with her and Riley had been a little bit of a joke. Just to, you know, mess with the pair of them. But that theory had started to become more and more accurate with the lack of flirting there of. She has tried to tell herself it didn't matter. That he deserved someone better anyways. Someone he could relate to. So she had no chance, obviously.

"Maya?" Asked the sweet voice of Riley Matthews.

The blonde girl looked up at her best friend from the table where she had been sitting for the past few minutes. "Yeah, Riles?" She questioned her.

"It's time to leave. Do you want me to ask if my dad and I could walk you home? We're walking Lucas home." She blushed a little at that last statement. "So it wouldn't be a problem."

Maya shook her head and chuckled a bit. "No, Riles, I'll be just fine. Enjoy your mini date with Lucas, featuring your father."

Riley's pink cheeks became even redder and she simply bid me good night before making her way over to Lucas and her father, who was giving Lucas the stink eye behind his back.

She snickered a little before getting up and putting her black, leather jacket on over her beautiful red dress and making her way to the exit of the gym. Just as her hand was laid on the door handle, she heard the voice that haunted her dreams call out her name.

"Maya!" Called Farkle as he pushed and shoved people out of the way to get to her. When he finally got over to her, he gave her a broad smile. "Heading home?"

Maya nodded her head slowly as she did her best not to stare at him. For the dance, Farkle had used gel to slick the hair of his bangs to the right side of his face. He had worn a black suit, and black shoes, with a (you guessed it) black dress shirt.

She did think he had looked quite handsome tonight, but she – personally – liked his hair better when it was shaggy and natural. To her, it was more appealing because she could easily run her hands through his hair.

Suddenly, she realized she hadn't answered him. Maya stammered over her words a little before looking Farkle directly in his eyes. "Yes…" She managed out.

It wasn't like Maya to stammer and stumble over her words, but she couldn't help it when she was in the moment and her piercing blue eyes met his insanely adorable grey – blue eyes.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked her as he reached for her hand.

When she felt her skin contact his, a shock ran through her body and she couldn't help but feel … excited.

But Maya didn't want to bother Farkle, she felt that of he walked her home to _her_ nick of the woods, he'd get hurt. Or worse, killed. Maya knew how to get around safely in her part of town. But it wasn't easy. She knew where she lived wasn't safe, but she had no other choice.

"Uhm, no, Farkle, it's okay. I'll be okay." She promised him.

Farkle looked unsure and a little skeptical. He didn't want her to keep pushing him away. He wanted to walk her home so maybe he could get somewhere where no one knew them and he could tell her everything he's been wanting to for the past two years. He wanted to hold her hand as they walked down the streets and he wanted her to sit with him on the subway on the way there and feel her rest her head on his shoulder like she had when they danced together, better yet, have her curl up to his side and snuggle up against him. But for him, they were only fantasies. But how he wishes they would happen. "Are you sure? I mean, it's not a problem."

 _'_ _He said it's not a problem. Maybe I should.'_ Maya thought to herself. _'No, he's only saying that to be nice. He doesn't want to spend any time with me. Not with the way I treat him.'_ Maya then convinced herself.

The blonde smiled up at him softly, and she swore she saw adoration in his eyes at that moment. "Really, Farkle, it'd okay. I don't want to get you in any trouble with your parents if you're late when getting home." Maya improvised.

"Maya, I'm already late, but if I explain that I was walking you home, they won't mind." He explained. "And besides, I like spending time with you. You make my life … exciting." He said with a grin.

Touched by his words, Maya briefly considered allowing him to escort her home, but at last minute decided against it for the best. "No, Farkle, it's late. I'll be okay to go home by myself. I do it every day."

She heard him sigh deeply and felt him almost reluctantly pull his hand away from hers. "Alright, if you're sure." He mumbled.

She nodded her head. "See you tomorrow." She whispered in his ear, and quickly embraced him in a tight hug before chastely kissing his cheek and walking away from a frazzled Farkle with blazing cheeks.

As he watched her walk away, his hand absent mindedly raised to were her pretty red lips had been only moments ago and allowed a small smile graze his lips before whispering to himself, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

When Maya stepped out of the building, she was met with a burst of cold air. Fighting through the cold, fierce wind, Maya made her way to the subway. When she entered the station, she sat down quietly on one of the benches and out of the corner of her eye she saw a man. He was tall and muscular and had pale skin. He was blonde and had brown eyes. The man was looking straight at her and when her train came, she saw him follow her onto the train and sit a few meters away from her and she was starting to get a bad feeling in her stomach. She glanced at the empty seat next to her. Suddenly, she really wished she had accepted Farkle's offer when he asked if he should walk her home. With him here she probably would have felt a bit safer. She knows he's not very big, but looks can be deceiving. Tonight when they had danced, she felt the bit of muscle through the fabric of his suit. There was also one time he had shown her he could fight back.

 _Lance, the most popular guy in school, was walking through the halls. Strutting as if he thought he was the biggest, baddest thing God had every created. He and Lucas were by far the top two athletes in the school, and, of course, Lance immediately thought he was the top gun._

 _This boy was tall, muscular, and very handsome. He had thick black hair, toned skin, and blue eyes. But Maya saw nothing but dullness. Not when she had the ability to compare his to Farkle's blue eyes which held a silver tinge to them that intrigued Maya. All the girls practically threw themselves at him, all but two. These two just so happened to be Riley Matthews and Maya Hart._

 _It was a few weeks after the year book transition. Well, it was a normal (so far) Wednesday for the four students, when Mr. Hot Shot Lance sauntered up to Maya at her locker and pinned her to it. He began whispering horrible things in her ears as she tried to fight back with pushing and hitting, but there was no effect on him. Maya was actually strong for a girl and she fought with all her might, but finally he was off of her. But she didn't do it. Someone else had._

 _After opening her eyes, Maya saw Farkle glaring at the taller boy._

 _"_ _what the hell is your problem, Little Dude? Couldn't you see we were having a conversation?" Snapped Lance as he glared dangerously down at Farkle._

 _"_ _You call that a conversation?" He asked, "She was hitting you! She was fighting against you because you invaded her personal space! And I don't even want to know what you were saying to her."_

 _And with that statement all hell broke loose. Lance and Farkle were on the ground punching and shaking the other. Maya didn't know what to do! But soon Mr. Matthews broke up the fight and had them both explain. Then it hit her, she knew for certain that Farkle was not in any way remotely violent. But when you compared Lance with Farkle that day, it was the jock that walked away with more injuries than the Farkle._

When she had finished remembering that day, she saw that she had reached her destination. Quickly, she got off the train and practically ran down the street. She knew that man was following her, and she knew to fear for her life. She ran into a dark alley, hoping to God she would lose him, but instead there was a hard hit to her head and everything went black.


End file.
